Rock climbing is an activity that is enjoyed by many, although available to very few, practically speaking. If one is fortunate to have access to an area where there are adequate rock formations, the experience of rock climbing can be challenging and exhilarating. However, most people do not have access to adequate rock climbing areas. Also, many people may be intimidated by the dangerous conditions that exist while climbing, such as the high elevations, loose rocks, snakes, and a variety of other hazards. For these reasons, there exists a need for a system to simulate the physical formations encountered while rock climbing as a substitute to an actual rock formation.
The instant invention provides a system for simulating rock climbing both indoors and outdoors using existing walls and ceilings. It enables potential climbers to enjoy the sport of rock climbing without requiring a natural formation and without regard to inclement weather, daylight considerations, or camping or travel arrangements. More experienced climbers will benefit from the system in that they can create numerous variations in formation for training and can control the degree of difficulty of the course.